


Golden Tatoo

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut, but what else is knew, just something short and sweet, mark is a bit of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon had made a mark on him on his very soul. An indentation on his life, like a golden tattoo. His hands shook as he struggled to breathe. The silence that had overtaken him, the anticipation of what Falcon would do next.If there's anything that Mark Beaks was good at, it was how to rile up one Falcon Graves.(NSFW VERSION)
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Golden Tatoo

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble request from tumblr

“You’re awful.” Falcon growled and Mark couldn’t help but smirk, considering he was the one currently shoved against the wall while the taller bird hovered over him. If Mark knew that this would have been the final straw to break Falcon’s resolve, he would have worn it a long time ago. 

Falcon had made a mark on him on his very soul. An indentation on his life, like a golden tattoo. His hands shook as he struggled to breathe. The silence that had overtaken him, the anticipation of what Falcon would do next. 

“I think…” Mark began, his hand sliding up Falcon’s chest to wind itself in his tie, bringing him down with a confident tug, “You just like this color on me.” He suggested and grinned when a rush of color graced his face. And the soft pink outfit that adorned his body did look good. The shear fabric that left nothing to the imagination was enough to send Falcon scrambling for air. The way his cock showed in the fabric and the way Mark smiled at him when he knew his plan had worked. Like a desperate sailor thrown overboard by a roaring, unforgiving sea, desperate to rise to the surface and breathe. Desperate for escape, for a lifeline, but knowing there was nothing. 

And Falcon surrendered, surrendered himself to the roaring waves that were Mark Beaks drowning his very soul with just his presence. And Falcon fought to keep control. 

He smirked at the younger bird, and did what anyone would do, and kissed Mark. It was hard and Falcon pushed Mark into the wall, lifting him by his ass to kiss him more. Mark’s arms came around him, pulling him closer while his legs wrapped around his hips. His heart was heavy in his chest as Falcon continued to kiss him. Could feel just how much Falcon wanted him.

Mark never wanted this moment to end, never knew he could be content for so long without clutching his phone in his hand. But this, this was good. His hands were still buried in the fabric of Falcon’s coat. He hoped this would never end.

But Falcon pulled away, his beak just inches now away from his and Mark never wanted nothing more badly than for Falcon to go back to what he was doing. 

Thankfully, Falcon could read every miniuscle expression on Mark’s face and promptly dived back in, pulling Mark away from the wall. Holding him with such skill as he walked towards the couch. 

Yeah, Mark really liked this. Liked the way Falcon pushed them down on the couch. Liked the way that his hot breath tickled in his ear. 

“Tell me to stop.” He spoke and Mark’s breath caught in his throat.

“Never.” He replied and that was all Falcon needed to hear before diving back down in the delicious fell of their beaks together. 

Mark's fingers shakily moved down the buttons with fervor as he struggled to get them undressed. He had never wanted something so much before than this moment.

Falcon grinned, sliding down his hands and lifting the fabric of his outfit, his cock leaking as Falcon’s hand came down to rub against him. Mark’s sobs as he pushed on made his own cock hard against the strain of his pants. 

Falcon growled, his hand abandoning the task so as to get his own pants off. 

Mark was drooling, he know he was. Falcon was bigger than any toy he had ever stuck up his ass and he never wanted something more desperately in his life. 

Falcon caught his eye and grinned, “You won’t be getting it just yet, love.” he spoke, his words even and Mark thought he would die.

He leaned over Mark once more, their cocks sliding together as he pumped them together. “You like that?” he asked and Mark was at a loss for words. He didn’t know that was possible. He nodded his head and let out a moan as Falcon continued. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and if he had any blood left in his brain to think he would feel embarrassed by being undone so fast.

“Gravesie…” Mark moaned out, and the was all the warning he could give before coming over Falcon’s cock. The older man continued to stroke them, milking Mark for all that he was worth. And it sure was a lot. 

Mark gasped, and Falcon lowered his head, softly kissing him as he struggled to regain any kind of control.

It would be a few minutes before Mark could speak again, “Round two?” he suggested and Falcon wasted no time in starting.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope y'all enjoyed  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
